Shadow Riders
by Imoshen86
Summary: [AU] The king is dead and the order has fallen. After the war has left the land in absolute chaos and with the new king being a maniac, Altair and Malik are outcasts, hunted by their former Brothers and prisoners of a terrible curse. They're neither human nor animals, they are something in between. They are two riders in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

The lone wolf stood in the middle of the field. Red was dripping from the wild beast's fangs its snout covered in blood as it bit through the rabbit's neck. The cracking of bones was loud in the silence. It was unusual for a wolf to hunt at the end of the day when the sun was almost settling but there it stood, snow covering its paws while the last light of the day slowly faded. The beast lifted its head, ears moving as he picked up footsteps walking through the snow and it lowered its head the rabbit falling from its teeth and lay forgotten on the ground

He growled at the approaching man showing its teeth. Piercing blue eyes narrowed as the animal took a few steps backwards its gaze directed at the arrow and bow in the man's hand. The wolf watched how the man stopped lifting the arrow and bow and aiming for its heart. The wolf picked up the sound of scrunching snow behind it its head turning and fur standing to end as another armed man slowly approached. He too was aiming with an arrow and the wolf knew it was surrounded. Wild barking filled the silent air reverberating from the nearby mountains. The wolf turned its head again as the shadows grew larger threatening to swallow the beast in the darkness.

"Stop it."

The wolf tilted his head to one side a small sound escaping its throat as it stood simply still.

"Are you mad?" The voice sounded terrified and whispering harshly. "Go! Who do you think you are to meet a wolf unarmed?"

The wolf huffed and it licked its lips as its eyes were set on a third man standing underneath an old tree. A thunderbolt must have hit it a long time ago as the wood was black looking burned and the trunk split in two. He slowly walked around it and the wolf sat down watching him with curious eyes.

"Leave the wolf and go."

"Its poaching our cattle", the same man said again and he never lowered his arrow but stopped within his tracks not further approaching the wolf.

"He's not", the man said again as he walked towards the animal only a few meters separating them. "Ask your neighbor if he knows anything about your missing cows", and now he looked up eying the second man and the wolf watched how he went pale. "It's been a hard winter so far and if I recall it correctly two of his cows died the other week."

"What? What do you know?", the man asked him, the one being suspected of stealing the animals.

"What I know is that your aiming your weapons at my wolf", he hissed through clenched teeth and stood now next to the animal his hand resting on the beast's head.

"It's you", the farmer hissed and he slowly let his arm sink down as realization hit him. "The man with the wolf."

"Go", he simply said again the wolf standing up pressing its head up and into his palm. "If you harm him your blood will find the ground to your feet", he spoke to both farmers his voice just as cold as the air.

The sun was dying the sky turning purple.

"Don't", one of the farmers spoke to his friend lowering his weapon as well. "Let him be... I heard he killed a whole village with that beast of his", he whispered hoarsely eyes filled with fear and wide.

"So? I say we kill them both then."

"You idiot! You know what they say about him don't you? He's not human. He can fly like a demon..."

The other man scoffed. "No he can't. Where does he hide his wings then? I say we kill them-"

He couldn't speak any further a silver light was piercing the shadows and hitting his hand the arrow falling with a silent thud into the snow. He screamed holding his hand up to his chest as blood poured over his wrist the thrown knife sticking in his palm. The wolf had his head tilted to one side his ears moving as he watched with almost curious eyes how the second farmer let his arrow and bow fall and simply run as fast as he could.

"You- you!", the man screamed at him his voice filled with pain.

"Leave or you will find your death through my hand", the man hissed as he patted the wolf's head what seemed to be in a loving gesture. The man took a step forward his hand moving to his belt his fingers brushing over the hilt of another knife but he didn't have to do anything else, the man already walking backwards and then turning fully around running as well for his life.

The sun was gone, the sky dark and the first stars were glistening in the sky. Soon the silver light of the moon would spill over earth's grounds.

"I hate it when you do that", Altair hissed his eyes still watching both men running back and towards the small village nearby.

"I didn't do anything. I didn't kill those cows", was Malik's simple reply as he stood next to Altair his eyes following both farmers.

"I'm not talking about cows Malik's", he said and turned towards him one arm wrapping around the man's waist and pulling him close leaning forwards and brushing his lips against his. "You taste like blood and your breath smells of rabbit. I hate that."

Malik chuckled softly leaning into Altair and embracing him in a hug, his lips moving over his ear as he smiled, "I was hungry."

"You're always hungry and-"

"Hush now", Malik said squeezing Altair's hip. "We only have a few minutes", he whispered and cupped Altair's face his thumb stroking over his cheek. "You just have to bear with it."

"I will never get used to it", Altair replied and he looked down between their joined bodies before he lifted his gaze, his eyes meeting Malik's. "I can't accept it", and they both knew Altair wasn't talking about Malik's eating habits.

"Just a little while longer", he murmured his thumb still stroking over Altair's rough skin his fingers creeping underneath the hood he wore. "We will find him and he will pay for what he did to us."

Altair nodded slowly swallowing thickly. "But when?", he asked softly and his voice cracked.

"Soon... you heard what the villagers said. There's a Shadow living in the mountains. I tell you it's him. We will find him and he will take this curse from us. Have some faith."

Altair nodded slowly and he leaned forward once more kissing the other man. He pulled back just in time the moon's light standing behind him engulfing him like a thin blanket. "We'll find a way", he nodded once more and watched how Malik stepped back his fingers falling from Altair's face and stroking down his chest, reaching for the man's fingers and they met for a split second before it was over and all which was left was just the memory of a touch.

Malik shook his head swallowing heavily and he looked up and into the sky. The moon was rising quickly and the eagle sitting to his feet was crying as it took off flying high into the air.

"We will find a way Altair", he murmured softly as he made his way through the night and snow his eagle never leaving his side.

xxx

They reached a small farm near the mountains and the moon was rising still. It was a cold night too cold as if Malik could spent it outside and his breath gathered as a white cloud in front of his face. Chickens were running around free and cackled loudly when he approached, his eagle flying circles above his head. Malik's aim was the small stable as he was sure he could find shelter there sleeping in the hay and stay warm.

He crossed the small courtyard quickly. There was still light behind the farmer's house windows and smoke was rising from the chimney. An icy wind was blowing, now that they were so near the mountains and the weather could turn quickly. Malik pressed himself deep into the shadows moving without noise over the ground and stopping in front of the stable's door. Luck was on his side as the door wasn't locked and he entered. He was greeted by the smell of shit and goats. There were three of them locked behind a small fence, their manger full with hay which they were eating happily. There was another small corral, empty, and he moved towards it making his camp there. Above his head was a small window and he opened the shutters the moon's silver light spilling inside the dark stable and he waited.

He could hear the cry of an eagle and soon the flapping of wings as the animal flew through the window and settled on a high beam above Malik. He could see that Altair had already found his meal for the night a dead mouse clinging between his talons and he picked at it, his beak soon turning red. Malik watched him for a few seconds before he leaned back into the hay.

He wasn't hungry since he'd already eaten at the end of the day and he could still taste the rabbit's flesh on his tongue. Rabbit wasn't his favorite but it did the trick and kept him sated and at strength. Just as Altair had said he didn't eat those cows – he would never go near any human village during the day when he was imprisoned in a wolf's body. During the day he was nothing but a beast, a wild creature with no soul. At least when it came to the humans and what they thought about him. Malik didn't consider himself human anymore. Not since that fateful day on which his life changed forever from what he knew, a shadow which had crawled over his soul almost drowning him in madness. It had taken a long time for him to adjust – his body changed into the one of a wolf during daylight. Malik had fought hard for his mind to stay human. It hasn't been an easy battle and once there'd been a time where he'd almost killed Altair as he was at the brink of getting swallowed by the beast's mind.

Altair...

His one true soul-mate, his lover, his heart and life.

He was always at Malik's side just as Malik was at his. They were two companions walking among earth trying to find a way to be with each other again. As it was now, they only had a few minutes in which they could stand in front of each other with being both in their human form. When the sun was vanishing behind the horizon the moon not yet risen and when the moon was dying at the brink of a new dawn. Only a few minutes – it was all they had and it wasn't enough.

Malik leaned back curling on his side and burying himself underneath a thick layer of hay looking up and out of the window watching the clouds moving quickly through the dark sky. He could hear Altair above him picking at his feathers in order to clean himself. When it was night he as well would change. He would be at Malik's side flying high above his head in the body of an eagle. Malik almost smirked bitterly. How fitting for him to be cursed like that. It was easier for Altair though. The humans saw no threat in an eagle. He could mind his own business and still be among them, flying over their villages and cities or sitting among them on a roof's top.

Malik couldn't. He was the lone wolf.

He would wait for Altair at the borders of villages or cities when he needed to fill their supplies. He would hide in the shadows or behind high grass watching his surroundings as he always had to fear of getting attacked by humans. Altair preferred walking offside the roads as it was safer for Malik and still they would meet men and woman, farmers and hikers and they started to call Altair the man with his wolf. It wasn't true though what the farmer had said – they didn't kill whole villages. They never killed when it wasn't necessary but people were easy to lull into lies and Malik had no doubt about who it was telling these lies making it more difficult for them to find him.

The high priest the one and only who was currently wearing the crone.

Malik gritted his teeth his jaw hurting from the amount of pressure. His hate for the man was boiling hot underneath his skin and it was a hard battle to not get drown by it to hold onto love and life and to not get swallowed by the darkness of cruelty. Malik had to remind himself every so often for what he was fighting for – he would never stoop as low as him.

The goats were bleating loudly and Malik craned his neck his eyes moving towards the beam above his head and he saw that Altair had heard it as well. There were footsteps walking towards the stable through the snow and Malik sat up his hand already on the hilt of his dagger ready to draw it if needed. His eyes were set on the door face turned into a grim mask and ready to fight.

The door opened and a soft hue of orange light spread through the darkness eating the shadows. A petite hand was holding a lamp so the owner would now where to step and a small form followed the arm walking through the door and closing it behind them a bucket in their other hand. They wore an old wool blanket around their shoulders and head hiding their face in shadows but Malik could see brown hair peeping out from underneath it. The figure turned around and stopped in their tracks as they saw Malik and he could hear a sharp inhale of air.

"I do not mean any harm", he said slowly his fingers pulling his dagger free and holding the weapon in front of him as he stood up. "All I need is a place to sleep for the night", he added in a small voice trying to sound as calm and harmless as possible. He watched them putting down the bucket and holding the lamp into his direction long shadows crawling over the stable's walls.

"This is a difficult time for somebody to trust a stranger easily", the woman's voice cut through the silence and she pulled the blanket off her head the wool falling around her shoulders in small waves. "If your word is all you can offer then I suggest for you to seek another place to stay", she said to him her voice distant as she held her chin higher and Malik immediately knew that this woman's pride was probably all she had left after the war had rolled over the country tearing everything apart and leaving nothing behind.

"I won't be staying long... I'm gone before dawn, I assure you", he said slowly, carefully the knife still pointing at her.

"Are you asking me for my hospitality or are you demanding it?", she pondered.

"I'm asking you", Malik said swallowing heavily and he could hear Altair shifting above his head.

"Then put that knife down. If you mean no harm and if I'm not your hostage then there's no need for it", she said and after he gave it some thought his eyes roaming over her body to search for weapons hidden underneath her clothes, Malik did and put his knife back down onto his belt.

"So?", she asked him arching one elegant eyebrow and she hung the lamp onto a small hook on the wall.

"So what?"

"You want something from me, stranger. Why should I give it for free?", she smirked at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"This country has seen so much cruelty over the last few years. Was it too much for me to hope for some kindness?"

She didn't even flinch when she answered him, "Yes."

Malik blinked at her as he wouldn't have expected such honesty and he cleared his throat. Altair gave a soft cry above his head and he almost thought it sounded like a laugh – damn that bird!

He straightened his shoulders as she took a few steps forwards trying to look taller than he actual was since she was almost the same height as he was – he needed to get back the upper hand.

"Do you live by yourself?", and she gave him a small nod as an answer. "It's not safe for a woman all by herself living so far away from the next village and near the mountains."

She laughed at him and it was short like the bark of a dog. "Who do you think I am? A poor damsel in distress?", she grinned at him though her eyes seemed cold and distant and she leaned against the wall only a few meters separating them. "Hardly. I can take care of myself just fine, thank you very much."

"Didn't you hear what they say about the mountains?", he pondered and it sounded like as if he was challenging her as if trying to scare a small girl with a bad bedtime story.

"Which would be...?" She looked at him unimpressed her foot kicking against a small pebble and sending it across the stable. Malik followed it with his eyes and that was his mistake.

She pushed herself off the wall grabbing for a pitchfork leaning against it nearby and holding it up as she stepped quickly forwards, the sharp jags pointing at Malik's throat. If she wanted to all she had to do was push forwards and piercing through his throat sending him into the netherworld. He held perfectly still to not provoke any actions. His eyes flickered upwards for a split second and Altair had moved to the edge of the beam head cocked to one side and watching them.

"Well..." Malik offered her a charming smile as he slowly lifted his hands showing his palms. "It would be more comfortable to talk if you wouldn't point that fork-"

"Pitchfork."

"-pitchfork at me."

"No. If it's that dangerous near the mountains then what are you doing here far away from the next village hiding in a lone woman's stable?" She smiled bitterly sweet at him blinking her eyes as if she was all helpless and not pointing that pitchfork at him ready to stab his throat if it was needed.

The muscles in Malik's jaw twitched his eyes narrowed at her and he curled the fingers of one hand into a tight fist.

"I'm chasing a Shadow", he told her his voice stern and hoarse.

A shadow indeed, at least if it was true what the villagers had told them the Shadow living alone in the stone desert spreading death and misery where he touched the ground.

"I see", the woman murmured. "You're one of them aren't you? One of the Brotherhood." And if anything he thought the shadow growing in her eyes got only darker.

"I am", he nodded because there was no point in lying to her, but then he shook his head. "I mean... I was. It's a long time ago", he said and his voice grew so much softer Altair taking flight above his head and landing not far away on the nearby fence holding the goats back. Malik lifted one eyebrow in surprise as the pitchfork slowly sunk down and almost left her fingers as if she wasn't strong enough to hold it up anymore. She didn't pay the eagle any attention as he sat behind her and she hadn't seen the movement, her eyes narrowing and when she looked up at him he thought he saw... mercy whirling within them like a small flickering flame, its light spreading over her iris. "You can stay for the night."

"Why?", Malik pondered not trusting her peace offer and eying her suspiciously.

"A long time ago the Brotherhood saved my life – before... you know, the war and the changeover of power", she told him in a soft voice bowing her head. "You're not with the Brotherhood anymore – I assume you're a man who believes in the old creed. Aren't you?", she asked him and for a split second her gaze grew dark again but Malik nodded.

"I do", he told her and his voice sounded throaty as her words brought him back into the memories of a life he tried so hard to forget.

"Then stay. The Brotherhood once showed me some kindness so I'm repaying the favor", she tilted her head to one side. "You won't get any food, you won't get into my house. I hardly have enough to survive. You can stay in the stable and when I come back in the morning to feed my goats you'll be gone or I assure you this-" She held up the pitchfork for him to see, "-will meet your throat."

"Of course", Malik nodded and for the first time since her arrival the tension in his muscles slowly eased.

"Go and hunt your shadow if you must, assassin." With her last words she turned around heading back to the small door and Malik caught himself taking a step forwards.

"Wait – do I get a name at least?", and she turned around smiling at him though it seemed faked.

"Maybe in another life", she said and slipped through the door winking at him and as he thought she would close the door her head appeared again and her eyes fell on the small bucket. "And give them their water before it freezes. They won't stop bleating for the entire night if you won't", and with that she was gone, the door closing behind her and Malik could hear her walking through the snow the sound of her footsteps slowly fading in the night's silence.

He looked at the bucket and from there at Altair. The eagle laid his head to one side making a small series of sounds.

Malik gritted his teeth and he looked up at him – he was not amused.

"Stop laughing Altair."


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up to a warm body pressing up against his own frame, a nose brushing underneath his ear and hot breath curling across it. Malik cracked one eye open and turned his head towards the source of heat. "Is it morning already?", he asked his voice hoarse from sleep. "Almost", Altair whispered back, naked and hovering above him kissing his neck and shoulder-blade since the other man was lying on his stomach. He took a deep breath in, goosebumps spreading over his skin due to the cold and he pushed closer still as he tried to steal some of Malik's body warmth.

The goats were bleating in the background.

Malik pushed himself off the ground and faced Altair as he laid on his back, his Eagle straddling his lap and leaning down meeting his lips in a kiss. His hand stroke over Altair's back, following his spine until his fingers curled in Altair's short hair above his neck. He groaned softly as his tongue invaded his mouth, lips parting almost -almost!- eagerly, his hips rolling underneath Altair's. "We go into the mountains today", he whispered breathless as they separated, their foreheads touching and Altair nodded, lips still parted as he kissed a line down to Malik's collar.

"Altair..."

They didn't have time for this – Altair knew that. They never did but that didn't stop him from worshiping the man's body whenever he got the chance. It pained him deeply kissing him like that, feeling Malik's skin underneath his fingers when he followed every bump and small depression, feeling Malik's muscles working when he shuddered with desire. It paned him deeply to know it could never be more like this, that it would only take a few more minutes and one of them would change back. He looked up when Malik cupped his face making him meeting his gaze. "Don't do anything foolish today."

Altair blinked at him his eyes growing innocent. "What foolish thing should I do?", he pondered quietly.

"We might be already at the end of our journey – if it's true what the villagers say, Let's not do anything rash", he murmured softly, pulling Altair back down to place a small kiss to the corner of his mouth, warm air crawling over his face.

"He will die by my blade", he said as he withdraw from Malik, sitting up on his hips and looking down on him, the muscles in his jaw and shoulders tensing.

"If I won't kill him beforehand", Malik smirked up at him, offering Altair a lopsided grin even though it was shallow and empty as the first rays of a newborn sun fell through the stable's cracks. Only a few more minutes – that's all they really wanted but it was too much to ask for. They didn't have the day just as much as they didn't have the night. All they had were the shadows between day and night.

"I doubt it", Altair said and sat back climbing off of Malik's lap. He traced his fingers along Malik's hips relishing the last moment of touch, the feeling of skin against skin before it would turn into nothing more but a memory.

He sat for a little while longer the sun falling through the open window and warming his face and he closed his eyes leaning his head back. The sky had turned from a deep black into a depressing gray – a new day was there and Altair opened his eyes looking to his side at the wolf sitting in the hay.

"Move your hairy ass", he murmured softly although a smile was tracing his lips as he patted Malik's back and he sat up with a huff, revealing the cloth lying forgotten underneath him. Altair grabbed them, putting them on – this was easier than keeping your own clothes, they simply shared even though Malik's were a bit to loose around his shoulders and waist but it did the trick and kept him from walking around naked. He stretched as he stood up, his bones popping loudly as they snapped back into their places and Altair rolled his head from one side to the other. He quickly gathered their belongings and whistled softly once he was done. Malik had watched him lazily, his head resting on his front paws but now his ears rose and he followed him suit.

Altair opened the door and carefully peered around the edge to see if anybody was out there who could watch them leave. Something wet touched his palm and he looked down, Malik was nudging him urging him to move. "Patience now", he told him and placed two fingers over the wolf's snout pressing lightly to hold him back. When he was sure that it was alright for him to walk across the courtyard he stepped outside only to stop dead within his tracks.

"I thought I better check to see if he really left – I didn't expect finding you instead."

Altair's eyes slowly turned to watch Malik still sitting in the stable's shadows, a knife held tightly to his throat and the steal threatening to eat its way into his skin. He swallowed hard and the blade scratched over his Adam's Apple.

"Who are you and where is he?" It was that woman again, the one Malik had talked to the evening before. He knew that it'd been a mistake staying for so long waiting for him and Malik to change back – but to be honest it'd been worth it and he would've almost smiled as he could still taste Malik on his lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", he said softy and turned towards her but the knife never left his throat. He was getting tired of this, of her, of the winter and the fucking people living in these lands.

"I didn't know you were two", she said, "so where's your friend?" She slowly pushed out of the shadows, her arm outstretched as she held the knife close to his throat eying him over the blade.

Altair whistled again and Malik was lifting his heavy body off the ground, his head low between his shoulders and he shuffled lazily towards him, standing next to Altair's frame and the man put his hand on top of his head, scratching him behind one ear lovingly. "It's just us", he told her, watching how her eyes went wide with fear and he grinned smugly at her, satisfied with her reaction.

"That's... a wolf", she breathed slowly and for a split second the hold she had of her knife wasn't as steady as before but she caught herself quickly and Altair arched one eyebrow at her, impressed.

"Well it seems your eyesight is quite perfect – that's indeed a wolf. Mine wolf. And he doesn't like it when somebody's pointing a weapon at me. Not. One. Bit." Malik didn't look very interested as he sat back, his head tilted to one side as he watched a chicken running over the ground. He huffed then and lowered himself onto the ground lying on his side in the snow, tongue hanging out between his fangs and he... yawned.

Altair forced his facial expression into a neutral one as he watched the woman who was starting to smile. "I see – such a wild beast", she chuckled and slowly walked around Altair, her knife never leaving its position until she reached Malik, crouching down next to his side and scratching him underneath his chin. His leg twitched and his eyes closed as if he was enjoying it. What a traitor.

"It's such a pity a beautiful creature like him has to travel with such a smug bastard", she murmured, her fingers vanishing in Malik's thick fur, her eyes resting firmly on Altair's frame.

"If he continues behaving like this I won't travel much longer with him", he muttered underneath his breath and Malik made a long satisfied sound, craning his neck to offer her fingers more access.

"Good for him then", she grinned smugly at him before she sat up again, her smile slowly dying on her lips. "Now... your friend. The assassin. Where is he." She quickly turned back to business.

"Not here", he told her and she glared angry at him, taking a step forwards until the tip of the blade met the skin of his throat and he could feel how it cut him. Malik lifted his head next to his side looking up at her and Altair could tell she was about to lose her patience.

"I could kill you any second so you better start showing some manners", she ordered and Malik growled. Her eyes fell down on him, watching how he slowly put his body into motion taking his stand next to Altair's side and he would have almost rolled his eyes – this was about time to remember who he belonged to!

"I mean you as much harm as my friend did. There's no need for you to pull your weapon on me", he assured her, taking slowly a step back as Malik went one forwards. The woman stood still. "I was about to leave. I didn't take anything from you - you can go and look, your goats are still there. I don't want food or anything else from you", he explained to her, his voice gentle and each letter rolling softly over his tongue. Her body was rigid and her hand ever so slightly shaking and it was now that Altair really watched her. When she walked she was limping, pulling her right foot behind. There was a scar on her throat and he could only see it now because her scarf got loose, revealing some of her pale skin. The flesh was red and padded – this wasn't some old scar but a new one, maybe only a year old. Her clothes were old and torn at most places, the skin on her fingers dry and chapped. These animals were probably all she had and he assumed hunger was a constant companion for her from how thin and worn out she looked.

"I won't harm you", he said again and clicked with his tongue, calling Malik back and the wolf sat back down again, snow clinging to his long fur. "But if you don't lower that knife he will kill you if you make a move to harm me."

She frowned at him and he could see the thoughts rotating inside her head as she weighed all of her options – she wouldn't have a chance against a wolf, she knew that. Malik would be too fast, too strong for her to fight him off. She could harm him with the knife but he could bite off her hand and be done with her in only a few seconds – and he would if it was needed.

"Where are you from?", he asked her as she slowly put the knife away. "You're skin is far too pale as if you could be from here."

"The Island", she said and her look grew distant and her voice cold. She wrapped her coat tightly around her shoulders and met Altair's gaze. He didn't ask any further – her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"You're one of them", Altair noticed and looked down between their bodies watching how she shifted her weight as if she was nervous. "I should have known. You don't see Whiteskins often anymore in these days."

"No you don't", she barked at him and he thought he could see tears glistening in her eyes but maybe it was only bright light reflecting from the snow causing them to water. "Thanks to your new king", she spat the last word to his feet.

"He's not my king", he said and pulled Malik's clothes tightly around his shoulders pushing the scarf over his mouth and nose as the air was cold and cutting into his skin like razorblades. He reached for the cowl and pulled it deep into his face as well. He was ready to go and wouldn't waste any more of his time talking to that woman. He could be polite if he wanted to – he could make conversation if he wanted to. But she had lowered her knife, no longer threatening to slit his throat so his business with her was done. "And this is not a conversation we're going to have", he noted and pointed one finger at her and he noticed how she looked at his missing finger for a split second.

"So you're his Brother – an assassin as well", she stated dryly.

"We once were", he said quietly his voice distant and hoarse, nodding swiftly and trying to walk pass her but she put her hand on his forearm, keeping him by her side. "If you want to hunt in the mountains you won't have any luck. The pass is snowed in. It seems you have to wait until spring", and she cocked her head to one side in a mocking manner.

Altair gritted his teeth his eyes moving over to the mountaintops, quickly scanning them and yes, there were new layers of snow covering them much to his dismay. This was unacceptable. "No – I would say it only seems as if I have to find another way then", taking his arm away from her hand, starting to walk again and leaving new footprints in the freshly fallen snow.

"That I doubt", and he could basically hear the smirk in her voice and turned around facing her once more. She stood there, knife still in her hand, arms crossed in front of her chest cheeks and nose red from the cold. An amused smile was playing around her lips making her look smug. "There were many who tried to pass the mountains by walking off the roads and in the end it was always me finding their corpses. You either wait till spring or-"

"Or?", he cut through her words. He was the one growing impatient now, the sun was continuing climbing the sky and the day was all they had.

"Or... I could show you a way", she offered, smiling bitterly sweet at him.

"No", was his quickly answer and Malik nudged his hand with his nose, huffing at him. "No!", Altair said again looking sternly at the wolf and again, Malik nudged his hand, biting lightly into his fingers. "Stop eating me", Altair growled. "I said no and that's it."

"Very well then", she walked pass him heading towards her small house. "It was nice meeting you and I hope for your sake you'll find a quick death then. Maybe your wolf makes the better choice and stays behind." She bounced a little with every step, her hands crossed on her back, her fingers rubbing over the knife's hilt. She seemed like as if she was enjoying this far too much and that was exactly the reason why Altair refused to accept her help. He didn't like standing in somebody's debt and he certainly didn't want to own her anything – not at all.

Altair huffed, staring at her back before he rolled his head looking up into the sky, taking a deep breath in.

No. Just no.

Altair had made up his mind, turning his back to her and started walking through the snow and towards the mountains. It only took a few seconds for him to realize something was missing and when he stopped and turned he saw Malik still sitting near the stable his blue eyes burning into him.

He whistled sharply but the wolf didn't move.

He put one hand onto his waist and tapped his foot in an annoyed manner, pointing with his finger at the ground in front of him.

Malik didn't move.

He pointed again, his face slowly turning into an angry mask and still, Malik refused to follow. In the end Altair gave up and crossed the small distance between them. He stopped right in front of the wolf. "What?", he growled darkly and Malik turned his head towards the small farm, the woman still standing in front of her door watching them with mild amusement. It seemed like as if he forgot how stubborn Malik could be and Altair wiped his face with one hand, rolling his eyes and growling at him.

"Alright you big furball", he muttered underneath his breath and waved at the woman as he started walking up to her. She held her chin high as he approached her, a smile standing on her lips which he wanted to wipe off. Ugh, he hated asking for help and he especially hated asking her for help.

Altair nodded, "Can you lead us then?", he pondered and she leaned forwards one hand coming up to cup her ear.

"Say what again? I think I didn't hear you correctly... meat? What meat?"

Altair pressed his lips to a thin fine line as his gaze washed over her face. "Don't test my patience woman", and she laughed at him.

"I will lead you, assassin, but don't think my help comes for free."

"What is it you want then?"

"For now? All I want is your name", and she crossed her arms in front of her chest once more, leaning with her back against her door.

"Altair", he said, his jaw working as he gritted his teeth.

"Very well then, Altair", and she smirked as she rolled the 'r' in his name. "You may call me Maria."


End file.
